greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Puttin' on the Ritz
Puttin' on the Ritz is the fourth episode of the tenth season and the 200th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The doctors of Grey Sloan Memorial throw a fundraising gala which turns wildly competitive after Jackson makes a rash promise. Back at the hospital, Bailey’s patience is tested when she has to deal with several extremely difficult patients. Meanwhile, Shane and Stephanie handle an incredibly busy ER by themselves and Alex reveals an emotional secret to Jo. Full Summary Meredith's voiceover explains that surgery is expensive and it takes a lot to keep a hospital open. When the money runs out, they have to find ways to get more. Derek and Meredith are dressing for the gala. Meredith comes out of the bathroom and asks if they're ready to go. Derek says almost, but Zola doesn't want to put her shoes on. Jackson and Owen pose for pictures outside the gala. Owen asks Jackson if he put money into the red carpet, because they're trying to raise money, not lose money. Jackson says he grew up in this world and he knows how it works. They're trying to attract donors with deep pockets and so they need to cater the event to those donors. He says the night will be tasteful, sophisticated, and conservative. They walk into the gala to see a man walking on a wire, fire dancers, and acrobats. Owen says they clearly have different definitions of the word conservative. Jackson finds his party planner, Ari, and asks her about the choices she’s made. She says they want this kind of pizazz, which Jackson doubts. She says people think of death and disease when they think of hospitals, so this party has to be fun, a show. She says people having fun open their wallets. Back at the hospital, Bailey is describing Richard’s lack of progress to Meredith. He is in danger of his lung collapsing because he’s refusing to follow instructions. Meredith suggests they just let him suffer because that’s clearly what he wants. Bailey thinks Meredith’s planning to let him die because he hurt her feelings. She reminds Bailey that there isn’t anything he could say to her that she hasn’t heard 1,000 times from her mother. She’s bulletproof. She insists that forcing treatment on him won’t make a difference if he doesn’t want to fight. He needs to hit rock bottom. A nurse comes to tell Bailey that the radiologist wants to see her about another patient. Bailey has the nurse call respiratory to start Richard on CPAP. The nurse remarks that he won’t like that, but Bailey says he doesn’t have to like it. He just has to do it. Down in the ER, Leah wants Stephanie to trade assignments with her, but Stephanie refuses. Leah says that Stephanie is just in a bad mood because Jackson didn’t invite her to the gala. She says spending a night on the Peds floor with delightful children will help. Stephanie would rather just punch her crappy boyfriend in the junk. Leah says she could do both. Shane walks by and Leah tries to get him to trade with her instead. Shane says he’s not a babysitter, but Leah says she isn’t either, so why does she get stuck? April approaches Stephanie and Shane and reminds them that they are covering the ER solo for the night and tells them to call a grown up if they get in over their heads. Alex comes by and tells April about a patient in the ER and gives her instructions for his hair. April notes that he looks spiffy. He says he does, but she looks like crap. She says she hasn’t had a chance to freshen up yet. Paramedics bring in three junkies who ran into a tree. One of the junkies calls Alex Sinatra and asks him for a glass of water. Shane asks what they took, but before the junkie can answer, Alex looks at the junkie’s arm and says that it’s heroin. He has them add a tox screen to the trauma labs. He asks the junkie for his name. Nicole speaks up and says there’s no ID on any of them, so the paramedics have dubbed them John, Jerry, and Jake Doe. April sends them for a workup so she can get ready for the gala. Alex looks meaningful at the junkie as he is wheeled away. At the gala, Callie is watching the action. Cristina sees Meredith wandering and motions for her to come that way. Cristina is surprised to see Meredith out and about. She asks after Derek and how he’s liking his time off. Meredith says they have a deal: if she isn’t working, he isn’t working. She thinks it’s working well, but Callie reminds her that she lives in their house. They bored, so everything has become a competition. Meredith says it’s not, but Callie says Derek is winning. Meredith insists that he is not because he couldn’t get Zola to put on her shoes, but Meredith could. Meredith pauses and acknowledges that she needs to get back to work. A waiter with face paint walks by. Cristina and Callie bust out laughing at how creepy he is. Callie says Bailey’s going to freak because she can’t stand clowns and it’ll be hilarious. Meredith informs her that Bailey’s not coming. Callie says if the gala isn’t mandatory, she’s going home, because she’s been dreading being in the same room as Arizona. Jackson walks by and says no one is going home. He’s giving 10% of the night’s haul to the department that makes the most money and tells them to spread the word about that. Meredith says Derek is really good at that kind of thing and says she should get started before he does. Callie says she thinks he already has and points to where Derek is juggling amidst a crowd of onlookers. Callie is talking to a potential donor who confesses that he knows who she is. He saw her video from the TED conference and he’s star struck. She’s surprised. He says he goes every year and goes on to talk more about it, but her attention drifts to where Arizona is standing across the room. Arizona meets her eyes, but Callie’s face falls and she looks away. She refocuses on the donor when he says that if he lost his wife in a plane crash … She’s startled at that. He asks if Callie’s wife passed away. Callie looks back to where Arizona was standing and sees her gone and says yes, she did die and it’s been really hard. Meredith wants to join forces with Cristina so Derek doesn’t win. Cristina says that Meredith has changed. Owen approaches them and says they’re in trouble because Jackson bet the farm on the gala, but Cristina isn’t worried. She says it’s like picking someone up in a bar. She knows that Meredith knows how and Owen needs to practice if they’re seriously going to date other people. She spots a rich man and goes toward him. Bailey is back with her patient. His cancer has spread and surgery is no longer an option. His response is complaining about his pillow and asking Bailey if that “oriental” nurse can bring him a new one. She reminds him that Victoria, his nurse, is from the Philippines. He asks what no surgery means. She tells him that this is the worst case scenario they discussed before and gives him brochures for different hospice facility. He wants topless nurses and alcohol. He propositions Bailey and she walks out. Back at the gala, Alex is eating when Jo approaches, asking him what he’s doing. She’s been talking him up to donors, but they’d rather talk to him. Alex says he needs air and walks away. Jackson asks where he’s going. April tells Jackson that the gala is amazing. She loves the magician. He notes that the champagne is warm. She says there was some kind of miscommunication. He suggests that she get cooling blankets from the hospital because he can’t leave. Owen is telling surgical stories to a donor who wants more stories. He walks away to make his donation and a woman approaches. She says she wants to hear the story now and introduces herself as Emma Marling. She’s impressed to hear that he’s chief of surgery. In the distance, he sees Cristina flirting. Owen offers to buy Emma a drink, but she reminds him that it’s an open bar. Derek saw Meredith flirting and using “sparkly eyes” on a donor. When he points that out to her, she tells him to go juggle some balls. He says she just brought a knife to a gun fight. April enters a supply closet to find Arizona crying in there. Arizona pretends she’s looking for IV kits. April asks if Arizona needs help, but Arizona says she’ll be fine. April gets the cooling blankets and leaves. Stephanie says “Jake” has a fever and high white count. That added to the heroin means he probably has endocarditis and maybe a pericardial effusion. She’s worried about him tamponading and there’s another trauma coming in. Shane loves it, says it’s like whack-a-mole. Stephanie reminds him that Kepner said to call for help if they needed it. She sees Alex approach and is relieved. He says he’s there to check on the kid from before. Shane says he’s been treated and sent home. Alex asks about the junkies. Shane says they’re pretty banged up, but nothing they can’t handle. He tells them to keep it up. Stephanie questions him saying it’s nothing they can’t handle. Shane says they’ve been working toward this all year and this is their shot. One of the junkies is bleeding from his chest tube. A nurse announces the incoming trauma. Shane asks Stephanie if she wants to call for help or be a rock star. Stephanie orders the ER staff to empty some beds. Derek is using baby Bailey to solicit donations because he has his mother’s sparkle. Meredith approaches and ends up taking Bailey because he’s hungry. Cristina is still with Richy Rich. She’s checking his wrist and says he’s under a lot of pressure at work. She says he stays active. She continues to flirt as she checks out his watch. Her attention wanders over to the bar where Owen is still talking to Emma. Cristina approaches and tells Emma about the magician and says she has to see it. Owen introduces the two of them. Once she leaves, Cristina tells Owen that he’s not going to get a donation of out Emma. She has cheap shoes. She points out an older woman who is much richer, but after she leaves, Owen looks back toward Emma. April is getting the champagne chilled. She overhears Callie telling donors that Arizona is dead, saying that the funeral was beautiful and Sofia kept asking why Mommy wasn’t coming home with them. The donor says she’s strong, but she says her work has kept her strong. The donor asks where to make her donation. Callie points her to the table. April grabs several bottles of champagne and walks out. Callie goes on to say that the nights are the hardest. A woman approaches from behind her and says she knows what she means. She’s slept on the couch since her husband, Harvey, died. Bailey storms into Gene Seers’s room and asks what the hell is the matter with him. She knows it’s a difficult time, but he needs to respect the nurses. He offers to play chess with her. He says she needs to get her mind moving so she can figure out how to get the cancer out of him. He also says he figured she want to play black. Bailey reiterates that there’s nothing more they can try. He asks what Rosa Parks or Martin Luther King, Jr. would do. She says they can’t work together anymore. She says he’s rude and needs to move on. Gene talks about what exactly is going to happen to him. There’s no way to make it sound prettier. He’s going to die and he’s not ready, so he tells her to get off her ass and do something. Shane is preparing to do a pericardiocentesis. Stephanie thinks he’s crazy, but he thinks he’s a rock star. He inserts the needle. April and Arizona are drinking in the supply closet. Arizona says it’s sweet, but April doesn’t have to sit in there with her. April insists she doesn’t mind. Arizona says she can’t stand the way Callie looks at her, the way that everyone looks at her. April says no one is looking at her, but Arizona says she grew up gay; she knows what it feels like when people are staring at her. She says the missing leg makes people stare and people knowing she’s a cheater makes them stare and they talk and judge and … stare. She says, “like that.” April insists that it’s because Arizona was telling a story. Arizona says she knows how April must feel about her. She knows April tries to hide it, but she can see it on April’s face. April asks what Arizona thinks she sees. Arizona says Jesus. April asks if she’s incapable of empathy because she goes to church. She says she can empathize, especially with a cheater. Arizona apologizes. April apologizes for calling Arizona a cheater, but Arizona says she is one. April says she knows and Arizona goes on to say that “she stared at me, too, but the way she stared felt really, really good.” She asks if April knows what she means and April says she does. Owen finds Emma telling donors the same story he had told. Owen has her figured out. She admits that she’s from Seattle Pres. They’re also hurting after the storm and she’s been pushing the board to hold a fundraiser, but they won’t, so she’s borrowing theirs. He points out that she stole his story and she says it’s a good story. He asks why she came to get donations and ended up talking to him. She says, “Look at you.” Alex is back at the gala and Jo is trying to get him to come talk to the donors. Cristina comes up to the bar and orders a Whiskey Soda. The bartender points out that it’s her fifth, but she brushes him off. She tells Alex she’s not drinking because she has to stay sharp. The drink is for the CFO she’s charming. He says what she’s doing is wrong, but she says there is no right or wrong. It’s like when they were stealing surgeries as interns. Meredith is wearing a jacket now because Bailey spit up on her. Cristina says Meredith is making it so easy. Callie isn’t listening to the Widow Amos go on about her husband and starting to feel guilty. The widow asks if she feels like Arizona is still trying to talk to her. Jackson comes on the loudspeaker, so Callie diverts her attention up to him to avoid answering. Jackson thanks everyone for coming and welcomes them. He talks about the changes in the hospital and how it’s been a challenge, but they’ve accepted the challenge. As he goes to continue, one of the acrobats falls on the party planner. She gets up, but Callie tries to stop her because she could have internal injuries or breaks. She insists that she’s fine, but when she goes to take a step, her tibia impales her foot. Callie says there’s definitely a break. They’re waiting for paramedics as Callie checks the acrobat. She can’t feel a pulse, so she aligns the bone and snaps it back into place. Cristina and Meredith are checking on the party planner and Cristina wonders if Richy Rich is watching because they look amazing right now. Meredith says that’s awful. Cristina gets a call from Stephanie about the patient Shane is working on. Cristina says to get him to the OR and heads back to the hospital. Alex asks where she going and she explains that a junkie needs surgery. He asks which one, but she didn’t know there was more than one. April says forgiveness is important and he sees her for who she is and accepts her even with what she’s done. Arizona asks if they’re talking about Matthew or Jesus. Leah comes in because she’s been paged. Arizona asks her for more champagne because they’re low. Leah is confused. April says for her to bring snacks, too. She leaves. Arizona asks April if Callie will ever forgive her. April says, “Probably not. She’s telling everyone at the gala that you’re dead.” Callie is riding back to the hospital with the acrobat. Owen asks Jackson how they’re doing on the fundraising goal. Jackson says they’re not even halfway there. Owen says he has lots to do then. Owen gets in the ambulance, too. Meredith comes out with the party planner and is giving the paramedics directions. The paramedic questions if she’s coming with. She says she’s on maternity leave. Jackson calls her and says it’s all hands on deck, so he needs her back inside to get donations. Meredith looks back at the ambulance. Webber is fighting with a nurse. He says he doesn’t want his breathing treatments. Bailey tells Richard about Gene Seers and how he won’t stop fighting. Contrasted with Richard, who has many options but refuses to try. She says Meredith is okay with letting him die, but she isn’t. She gives him a choice. He reaches for the breathing apparatus, but then throws it across the room. She wrestles with him over the mask for a minute, but he pushes her away into a chair. Cristina and Shane are operating. He says what he did was risky for an intern. He says he had no choice. She says he could have called someone the minute he started tamponading, but he didn’t. He basically got to operate in the ER and now he’s in surgery while Stephanie is down in the ER. Cristina says he’s a shark. He’s offended, but she says it’s a good thing. The best surgeons are. There’s extra bleeding and she says there’s two options. She gives Shane the choice. He says sharks only move forward. Alex has been watching the whole surgery from the gallery. Cristina and Shane are operating as Alex continues to watch. The surgery was successful. Back at the gala, Derek sees Leah taking food. He tells her those aren’t for her. She says she knows and stalks off. Derek asks Jackson where Meredith is. Jackson says she went back to the hospital on an ambulance. Derek leaves to go find her. Jo goes by and Jackson asks her where Alex is. She doesn’t know. She reveals that Stephanie is mad at him for not inviting her, which surprises him. Jo says the party ended when the acrobat fell. Gene Seers sees Bailey through the window and calls for her. She reluctantly asks him what he needs. He tells her he hasn’t played chess in over a year. She says she can’t keep fighting him. He says he knows that. The guys at the park stopped letting him playing because of his offensive language. He says he’s not trying to offend Dr. Bailey, but then recants that. He said what he said on purpose, but he apologizes. He admits that he’s scared and he doesn’t have anyone. He doesn’t want to be alone. Meredith is operating when Derek asks her from the gallery what she’s doing. She says he’s better at charming the donors, so she’s doing what she’s good at. He reminds her that they had a deal. She offers to let him join her and even says she’ll let him hold a retractor. He goes to change. April and Arizona are drunk in the supply closet. Arizona says it was fun and she needed fun, to which April quickly agrees. April asks if she can try on Arizona’s leg. Arizona thinks for a minute before laughing. Owen and Callie are operating. Owen is shocked to hear what Callie told the donors. She says she was cornered by the Widow Amos. She says it was so sad and then the widow pulled out her checkbook and it was gross. Owen agrees, but says he gets it. He says it’s not easy. Cristina keeps pushing him to date. Callie says she can’t even think about that right now. Owen says Callie can’t keep telling people Arizona’s dead. Callie says she knows. Jackson is in the gallery with donors. He has brought them to observe the surgery. A donor asks if they’re allowed to be in there. He says the woman’s husband believes the show must go on. He says this is what they do at the hospital. They’re getting this woman back on her feet and he would like them to help him get back on their feet. Jo walks in on Alex about to stick a needle into his arm. She says she usually has really good radar for things like this. He makes it clear he’s not doing drugs and tells her not to joke about that. He’s trying to draw blood because he thinks his dad is in the hospital. She’s confused. He explains about the junkie who came in. When the junkie called him Sinatra, it gave him chills. He thought he could go the rest of his life without seeing his dad again. He wants the junkie not to be his dad. Jo says to get the test and the feeling will go away. She says she’s pretty smart, which he’d know if he didn’t ditch her at fancy parties. He apologizes as she prepares to do the blood draw. Meredith and Derek are exhilarated post-surgery. Derek says it reminds him of the hospital prom. He picks her up and takes her to bed. Bailey brings Gene into Webber’s room. Richard wonders what’s happening. Gene says the way Richard looks, he won’t be around much longer anyway. Bailey gives them brochures for facilities that do end-of-life care. She says since they’re in the same boat, they can go through them together. Stephanie is cleaning up in a trauma room. Shane enters and says his patient will be fine and asks her how things were in the ER. She says they were amazing. She says they’re rock stars. He says they’re sharks. She says they’re rock sharks and he kisses her. She pushes him off, but not before Jackson sees them kissing. Jackson is startled and just leaves. Stephanie calls after him. Cristina finds Richy Rich in the lobby. She wanted to catch him before he left. He compliments her scrubs and hands her a check. She says there are more zeroes than fit in the box. He wants her to leave with him, but she says it really was all about the money and she doesn’t want to leave with him. She doesn’t feel guilty about it at all, which he says is hotter. She just laughs and walks away. Jackson is alone on the stage as the gala is being cleaned up. Stephanie comes in and starts to apologize, but he says for her to stop. He’s too old to be playing games. She says she’s not playing games. He says she getting back at him for not inviting her. She says yes, she was pissed, but Shane kissed her, not the other way around. She didn’t ask for it. Jackson says it’s fine. He also informs her that it was not a party. It was work and no one else wanted to come, so he thought she didn’t either. He says she needs to start talking rather than just getting mad and not telling him why. Stephanie says she didn’t want Shane to kiss her, but she does want Jackson to kiss her. They kiss. Gene is looking at brochures. He points out a rabbit on one of them. Richard says it could be worse. He could die in the hospital bed and this room could be the last place he sees. He tells Gene he doesn’t want to die here. Gene agrees. He says the place in the brochure is nice. If he has to die, that might be a nice place to do it. Gene says the food has to be better than the hospital’s. He wouldn’t serve the hospital’s food to a “gypsy.” Richard gives Gene a look and begins working on his lungs as Bailey watches through the window. Cristina finds Owen and asks if he’s going back to the gala. He says he’s going home. She says she doesn’t blame him for not wanting to date. People are gross. She invites him to Joe’s, but then Emma Marling walks in. She says she had a good excuse made up for being there, but now she’s drawing a blank. Cristina leaves and Owen and Emma talk. Alex looks in on the junkie. Jo approaches and she has the results. Just as Alex says he doesn’t want to know, Jo says the junkie is his dad. Alex walks away and kicks a trash can. April and Arizona go to get in a cab. April calls shotgun because she gets car sick in the back When she gets in, she notes that she might get car sick in the front, so the cab driver rolls down the window. Arizona gets in. Leah leans over and says she’s going to be a second-year resident and she’s done babysitting. She wants Arizona to treat with “with the respect that entails.” Arizona says she’s adorable and boops her on the nose before gesturing for her to get back as she closes the door on her dress. The cab pulls away and Leah smiles at the incoming ambulance. Meredith and Derek are leaving when Shane rushes by. He says there is a multi-car mashup coming into the ER. Meredith and Derek go to join him, saying it'd be a shame to wake the kids. Cast 10x04MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 10x04CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 10x04AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 10x04MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 10x04RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 10x04CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 10x04OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 10x04ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 10x04AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 10x04JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 10x04JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 10x04ShaneRoss.png|Shane Ross 10x04StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 10x04LeahMurphy.png|Leah Murphy 10x04DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 10x04AlexsDad.png|Alex's Dad 10x04GeneSeers.png|Gene Seers 10x04EmmaMarling.png|Emma Marling 10x04RichyRich.png|Richy Rich 10x04AriRocchi.png|Ari Rocchi 10x04WidowAmos.png|Widow Amos 10x04GrayHair.png|Gray Hair 10x04PlaidBowTie.png|Plaid Bow Tie 10x04LadyDonor.png|Lady Donor 10x04ParamedicNicole.png|Paramedic Nicole 10x04ERNurse.png|ER Nurse 10x04Paramedic.png|Paramedic (left, talking to Meredith) 10x04AndreaDibella.png|Miranda Bailey and Nurse Andrea Dibella 10x04Bartender.png|Bartender Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *James Remar as James Evans *Raymond J. Barry as Gene Seers *Marguerite Moreau as Dr. Emma Marling *David Rees Snell as Richy Rich Co-Starring *Donielle Artese as Ari Rocchi *Tacey Adams as Widow Amos *Barry Cullison as Gray Hair *Emil Beheshti as Plaid Bow Tie *Anita Finlay as Lady Donor *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole *Cynthia Youngblood as ER Nurse *David Haley as Paramedic *Jennifer Lauren DiBella as Nurse *Josh Davis as Bartender Medical Notes Gene Seers *'Diagnosis:' **Cancer *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Hospice care Dr. Bailey informed Gene that his cancer spread, meaning surgery was no longer an option in his case. She gave him information on several hospice facilities and offered to go through them and choose the best one for him, but he insisted she just wasn't trying hard enough to find a way. Later, he admitted that he was scared because he doesn't have anyone and he doesn't want to be alone. She moved Gene into Richard's room to try to get both of them to accept their situations. James Evans (Jake Doe) *'Diagnosis:' **Endocarditis **Pericardial effusion **Cardiac tamponade *'Doctors:' **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical intern) **Shane Ross (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Pericardial window **Tricuspid valve replacement James was brought into the ER along with two friends. They were all high and drove, which caused a car accident. April sent him for a trauma workup. Stephanie discovered that he was febrile. That, combined with elevated white count and the heroin, led her to suspect endocarditis. Shane planned for perform a pericardiocentesis, but the fluid was too thick. Stephanie called Cristina to inform her that Shane was performing a pericardial window and Cristina told Stephanie to move the patient to the OR. While in surgery, Cristina called Shane out on his decision not to call her the minute James tamponaded, but instead of reprimanding him, she praised him. Richard Webber *'Diagnosis:' **Atelectasis *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **CPAP Richard's condition was deteriorating rather than improving, which concerned Dr. Bailey, but Meredith insisted that he just needed to hit bottom to see that he needs to start fighting. Bailey put him on CPAP, but he refused to keep the mask in place. Bailey put Gene in Richard's room to help both of them accept their situations which convinced Richard to work out his lungs. Kid *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Shane Ross (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Fluids There was a child in the ER with abdominal pain and vomiting. Alex told April to give him fluids and discharge him. When Alex followed up on the case later, Shane informed them that the kid had been given fluids and sent home. John and Jerry Doe *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical intern) **Shane Ross (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' John and Jerry Doe (names given to them by the paramedics), along with James Evans got high and drove, which caused a car accident. They were brought into the ER of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital for a trauma workup. Arina *'Diagnosis:' **Tibia Break **Punctured foot *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Reduction **External fixation While performing, Arina fell a great distance and landed on Ari Rocchi, which helped break her fall. Despite Callie's protests, she tried to stand, but when she went to take a step, her tibia broke through her skin and impaled her foot. Callie reduced the tibial fracture on site. Callie and Owen rode back to the hospital with her. They operated to fix the break, observed by the donors, who were there with the consent of Arina's husband. Ari Rocchi *'Diagnosis:' **Gastric rupture *'Doctors:' **Cristina Yang (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery When Ari saw the aerialist starting to fall, she rushed to try to catch her, but only managed to break her fall. Meredith and Cristina examined her after the fall. Meredith rode back to the hospital with her and operated to repair the gastric rupture. When Derek discovered her operating, she offered to let him scrub in. Music Boom Ha · Smalltown Romeo feat. Shad K|"Boom Ha" - Smalltown Romeo feat. Shad K Spac3man & DJ Suspence "Come Together" (Additional vocals by Marissa)|"Come Together" - Spaceman feat. Suspence Queen of Hearts - Neon|"Neon" - Queen of Hearts Lemaitre - Strobes Pt. 2|"Strobes Pt. 2" - Lemaitre Falling-Polly Scattergood|"Falling" - Polly Scattergood 1004 Skully Boyz-Poppin Bottles|"Poppin Bottles" - Skully Boyz Pearl Jam - Future Days|"Future Days" - Pearl Jam Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Puttin' on the Ritz, originally from the musical Puttin' on the Ritz. *This episode scored 8.79 million viewers. *To celebrate the 200th episode of the show, every cast and crew member was given a cruise by Shonda Rhimes. *In the opening voiceover, quotes from the Muppet Show Theme and the Bugs Bunny Theme are used. **"It's time to put on makeup. It's time to dress up right. It's time to get things started on the Muppet Show t...(tonight)" comes from the Muppet Show Theme. **"Overture, curtain, lights. This is it. The night of nights. No more rehearsing and nursing a part. We know every part by heart. Tonight, what heights we'll hit. On with the show. This is it." comes from the Bugs Bunny Theme. *Derek makes a reference to the prom, and Meredith's panties being pinned to the bulletin board the day after. *After the table read for this episode, Sandra Oh revealed to her colleagues that she would be leaving the show in this season's last episode. *Arizona reached out to boop Leah's nose with her right hand, but when the angle changed to show Leah's face, her left hand was the one extended. Gallery Episode Stills 10x04-1.jpg 10x04-2.jpg 10x04-3.jpg 10x04-4.jpg 10x04-5.jpg 10x04-6.jpg 10x04-7.jpg 10x04-8.jpg 10x04-9.jpg 10x04-10.jpg 10x04-11.jpg 10x04-12.jpg 10x04-13.jpg 10x04-14.jpg 10x04-15.jpg 10x04-16.jpg 10x04-17.jpg 10x04-18.jpg 10x04-19.jpg 10x04-20.jpg 10x04-21.jpg Behind the Scenes 10x04BTS1.jpg 10x04BTS2.jpg 10x04BTS3.jpg 10x04BTS4.jpg 10x04BTS5.jpg 10x04BTS6.jpg 10x04BTS7.jpg 10x04BTS8.jpg 10x04BTS9.jpg 10x04BTS10.jpg 10x04BTS11.jpg 10x04BTS12.jpg 10x04BTS13.jpg 10x04BTS14.jpg 10x04BTS15.jpg 10x04BTS16.jpg 10x04BTS17.jpg 10x04BTS18.jpg 10x04BTS19.jpg 10x04BTS20.jpg 10x04BTS21.jpg 10x04BTS23.jpg 10x04BTS24.jpg 10x04BTS25.jpg 10x04BTS26.jpg 10x04BTS27.jpg 10x04BTS28.jpg 10x04BTS22.jpg 200th Episode Celebration Party BetsyBeers200Party.jpg CamillaLuddington200Party.jpg ChandraWilson200Party.jpg EllenPompeo200Party.jpg GaiusCharles200Party.jpg JasonGeorge200Party.jpg JeffPerry200Party.jpg JeffPerry200Party2.jpg JerrikaHinton200Party.jpg JessicaCapshaw200Party.jpg JessicaCristopher200Party.jpg JimPickensWife200Party.jpg JustinCamilla200Party.jpg JustinChambers200Party.jpg JustinChambersWife200Party.jpg KateWalsh200Party.jpg KevinMcKidd200Party.jpg SandraOh200Party.jpg SandraScott200Party.jpg SarahDrew200Party.jpg SarahHubbie200Party.jpg SaraRamirez200Party.jpg SaraRamirez200Party2.jpg ScottFoley200Party.jpg ScottFoley200Party2.jpg ShondaRhimes200Party.jpg TessaFerrer200Party.jpg Quotes :April: He sees me for who I am and he accepts me for what I've done. But that's everything. :Arizona: Are we talking about Matthew or Jesus? :(Leah comes in.) :Leah: Dr. Robbins? :Arizona: Yes! :Leah: You paged me? :Arizona: Hi! :Leah: To a closet? :Arizona: I need you to run across to the gala and grab a bottle of champagne, because we are low. :April: We are low. :Leah: You want me to steal booze from the party I wasn't invited to? :April: And snacks! :Leah: Screw this day. (She leaves.) :Arizona: Oh, thank you Murphy! :April: Thank you! :Arizona: You think Callie is ever gonna forgive me? :April: Probably not. She's telling everyone at the gala that you're dead. ---- :(Cristina enters the hall, right after having finished her surgery.) :Cristina: I heard you were here, I just wanted to catch you before you leave. :Richy Rich: Here I am. I like the blue. :Cristina Yang: Oh, thank you! :(He gives her a cheque.) :Cristina: Oh! There are more zeros than fit in this little box. :Richy Rich: Let's get out of here. :Cristina: To where? :Richy Rich: Com'on, don't be cruel. You like me. There's no way this was all about the money. :Cristina: Oh, no, it was all about the money. :Richy Rich: You flirt with me all night, get me to write this big cheque, and then nothing? :Cristina: Yeah. :Richy Rich: And you don't even feel a little bit bad about that? :Cristina: No. :Richy Rich: That's actually even hotter. :Cristina: You have a good night. (smiles and walks away) :Richy Rich: It doesn't have to be all about the money! You can sleep with me for free! :(Cristina laughs out loud, holds up the cheque and keeps on walking.) Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S10 Episodes